


Fireside Conversations

by Griddlebone



Category: Galtar and the Golden Lance
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galtar and Goleeta have a brief discussion one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside Conversations

One night around the campfire, when all was dark and Zorn slept, Galtar asked, "You always seem so strong. Do you ever grieve for your people, Goleeta?"

She stared into the dancing flames for a while, tamping down on the feelings that threatened constantly to overwhelm her. Her parents were slain. Her people were dead or fled. Her land lay in ruins, and she was no closer to saving it than she had been yesterday. The road ahead seemed long and, if not for Galtar and his Golden Lance, unending.

Goleeta said only, "I will grieve when I am dead."


End file.
